Sonic and Rainbow Dash
by Imahjetxwavefan
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONIC! To celebrate Sonic's 21st B-day, I'm writing a story about him and Rainbow Dash! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and Rainbow Dash

By Teja Savoy

**Hey everyone! To celebrate Sonic's 21st birthday, I'm writing a story about him ft. The best MLP character EVER! Hope ya like it! Ps, BROHOOFZ! /)**

It was a Sunny Afternoon in Green Hill Zone. Sonic had turned 21 yesterday, and still, he didn't feel right. He always thought to himself, '_I wonder what it would be like if I actually met a Pegasus pony that's as fast as me?' _The royal blue speedster has thought about this ever since he met Jet. "Jet seems as a good racing friend, but a Pegasus woulda been cool!" The Speedy Hedgehog said, still jogging in Green Hill Zone.

"Maybe someday.."

Then all of a sudden, he heard a weird noise.. Falling from the sky! He looked up and noticed something blue.. Something with Rainbow hair.. Something with wings! "Is that what I think it is?!" Sonic thought, staring at the falling thing. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Yelled the falling Pegasus pony. "Uhh.. D-don't worry pony! I gotcha!" yelled Sonic, opening his arms. "I gotcha..I gotcha.. I... GATCHA!" Sonic yelled. The blue Pegasus pony fell in Sonic's arms.

"W- where am I?" the Pegasus spoke. Then she looked up and noticed a royal blue hedgehog, with a peach colored muzzle, an ink black nose, and emerald green eyes. Sonic was just SHOCKED! He was actually holding a blue Pegasus pony in his hands! "H-hi there.." Sonic spoked. "Hi.." the Pegasus replied. "Could you please put me down for a sec?" "Sure!" Sonic said, putting her out of his arms. She then got up and unexpectingly gave him a fast BIG handshake. '_Wow.. This is so cool! _' Sonic thought.

"My name's Rainbow. Rainbow Dash. You call me Dash, Dashie, Rainbow, or R.D!" Rainbow Dash introduced. "My name is Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Im the Fastest thing Alive!" Sonic replied, giving R.D a thumb up. "No way! So am I!" Rainbow said, with a smile. "Your'e fast too?" Sonic asked. "Yeah!" Rainbow replied. "Wow! I finally found someone else as fast as me!" Sonic said. "Say, ya wanna tour around Mobotropolis?" "Sure!" Dash replied.

And with that, Sonic and Rainbow Dash raced through Mobotropolis. " Wow! You are pretty fast!" Dash said, as the both of them stopped at the Emerald coast shack. "Thanks!" Sonic replied, as he got out his wallet. "You wait here,while I get us some cotton candy!" "ok!"

Sonic walked up to the Cotton candy Shack and ordered 2 cones of cotton candy. One for him, and one for R.D. "Thank you!" "Your welcome!" said the cashier. As Sonic walked back to Dash, she looked up and pointed at the sky, with an '_O...M...G_' face. "What's wrong, Dashie?" Sonic asked. Then he looked up and noticed.. EGGMAN! And Discord! Then someone ran to the intercom and announced, "Attention citizens of Mobotropolis! A big fat guy riding an EGG shaped pod and a weird looking monster is attacking the city! I repeat! A big fat man riding an EGG shaped pod, and a Weird looking monster is attacking the city!"

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled.

"Discord!" Rainbow yelled.

"For goddness sake, we're gonna take 'em down before they **TOUCH **this place!" Sonic said, with anger in his eyes.

"ALRIGHT SONIC! IT'S GO TIME!" yelled Dashie.

TO BE CONTINUED..


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and Rainbow Dash pt2  
By Teja Savoy

"So, What's the plan, Dash?" Sonic asked. "Ok, first, I'll airlift you into the sky, and you can do that homing attack that you showed me earlier on the fat guy riding the EGG shaped pod, then I'll do.. The Sonic Rainboom!" "What's a Sonic Rainboom?" The royal blue speedster curiously asked. "It's my ultimate move! When I dive down to the ground,and enter hyper sonic speeds.. BOOM! I do a Sonic boom combined with a Rainbow!" "Hey! Can I try that with you in my Super Form?" "Sure!" Dashie replied.

So Sonic and Dashie got into action. R.D airlifted Sonic to eggman, and sonic did about 15 homing attacks on Eggman. "E-gad! My precious E.G.G pod!" Eggman whinned.

Meanwhile with Dash, she did a couple of rainbow twisters on Discord, then did the filly flash. "I've had enough." Dash said. She went up to the sky, and called sonic to let him know she's ready. Sonic used the power of the Chaos Emeralds and turned into.. SUPER SONIC! Then went up to the sky and him and Rainbow dived down to the ground, entered hyper sonic speeds, and about a minute later... BOOOOMM! The Sonic Rainboom! This all of a sudden got Eggman and Discord in a hurry to leave. "Get me outa here, Robotnik!" Discord yelled. "Will do!" said Eggman. The both of them squeezed into the now-busted up EGG pod and rode back to Robotnik's fortress. "I'll get you yet, Eggman!" Sonic yelled, showing his fist. 7 rings later, he was back in his original form.

Rainbow Dash suddenly noticed something in the sky. It was Tails! "Is that fox FLYING!? With TWO tails?!" Dash questioned. "Yeah! That's my bud, Tails! Yo Tails! Down here!" yelled the royal blue Hedgehog. "Hey Sonic!" yelled Tails, landing down to the field. "Who's your friend?" Sonic couldn't wait to introduce dash to Tails. "Rainbow Dash, this is Tails.  
Tails, This is Rainbow Dash."  
Tails was so shocked to see a Pegasus pony in real life! "Hello! Nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you too!" the pegasus speedster replied.

"Well, now that we know eachother, I got a pocket full of tickets to the Green Hill Carnival! Wanna go?" Sonic asked. Rainbow nodded her head, along with the orange twin tailed fox saying, "Sure! In the meantime, I'll invite knuckles and Amy and Jet along with us! I'll introduce you to them when I get the gang here!"

"Alright!" Dashie cheered. She was excited to have new friends!

**But some things are going on with Eggman ad Discord..**

"You may win this time, Sonic and Raimbow Dash, but we'll be back! Muahahahahaaa!" Eggman and Discord laughed.

The End... For now..


End file.
